Redemption
by GreekHuntress
Summary: This is the sequel to Revenge. Olivia has woken up. But she has a really bad case of amnesia. Will she ever remember Luke, Greg, and everything else? Olivia, Luke, and Bryce are the main characters. (Discontinued.)
1. Bryce the Terror

**This is my new sequel to Dial R for Revenge! Enjoy it!**

_December 3__rd__..._

Luke looked at the newspaper, like every day.

And every day, it had more information about Bryce Anderson, a dangerous criminal on the loose.

He had already hospitalized three girls and a boy.

The first girl, well… that was by accident.

But that was almost a month ago now.

Anyways, Bryce Anderson was always the front headlines.

But today…

Luke yelled, "MOM!"

His mom, and his dad too, came rushing down the stairs, wide-eyed.

"What is it, Luke?"

"Look." Luke pointed his finger at the title.

**ROWLEY JEFFERSON, 13, FOUND UNCONSCIOUS AFTER ASSAULTED BY UNKNOWN CRIMINAL**

**Rowley Jefferson, 13, was found unconscious in his neighborhood after having been assaulted by an unknown attacker. However, police have their suspicions that the criminal is Bryce Anderson, a known criminal at this time. Apparently Bryce is on the loose after attacking his girlfriend, Olivia Peterson, who is the ex-girlfriend of Rowley's cousin, Luke. All of this may be connected.**

**Rowley Jefferson, luckily, is fine, having a slight concussion and some bruises but otherwise okay. He says it was 'the scariest thing that ever happened to me.' Fortunately, Mr. Jefferson seems to not have been traumatized at all by the experience. At the moment, he is at the hospital.**

Luke was out the door and on his bike before his parents could react.

As he pedaled down to the hospital, he found himself looking around for Bryce.

He didn't see him, and he arrived at the hospital without being attacked by a crazy eighth grader.

He jumped off the bike and waved to the secretary, who was used to seeing him there by now. But he asked this time, "Hey, where is Rowley Jefferson right now?"

"Oh, he's… next to your friend Olivia—"

The secretary didn't have time to finish.

Luke blasted up the stairs and into the room where at one end, Trista and Patty lay in two of the beds, resting, but wide awake. Greg was there too, eyes closed but still fine.

At the other end lay a girl with blond hair and closed eyes.

Next to that girl was Rowley.

"Rowley! What happened?"

Rowley calmed Luke down and explained.

"I was walking home when all of a sudden, I felt something hit me in the head, and the next thing I knew, I was in the hospital."

"Oh."

"But I found this in my pocket, and—"

Rowley held the folded note out to him.

_**You're next.**_

Luke refolded the note and put it in his pocket.

"I saw what it said," Rowley told him. "Think Bryce put it there?"

"Yeah. Hey, Rowley, why are you acting so mature about this? Normally your mother would be holding your hand right now. Also, we never got a call from your parents about you. What's up with that?"

"Well, my parents told me that the phone lines had been cut. I bet Bryce did that too."

Luke sighed and sat down on a stool next to him.

"I gotta go. I need to take care of some stuff with these girls. Okay?"

"Bye."

Luke walked out. He had been hiding out for the last few weeks, trying to avoid being found by Bryce. But now, Bryce was after him anyways, so it didn't matter as much.

He first called Holly. It would probably be easier to get rid of her.

"Hey, Holly—"

He was greeted by sobbing.

"Holly?"

"Luke! Help! Bryce, he-he's…

"What is it? Holly?"

Then a new voice, one he remembered, spoke over more terrified sobbing.

"Listen, Jefferson, all this is just to show you how easily I can get to the people you care about. I bet I could just stroll into the hospital right now and make sure that Olivia never woke up again. But I won't. Anyhow, the police are going to find your little fake girlfriend in a few minutes, because I bet you'll call them. And then the headlines will tell everyone I'm still at large. But they won't catch me."

Luke heard a click. He quickly dialed three now familiar numbers, that he had dialed before, for Patty and Trista and Greg.

"Hello? Yes, Bryce Anderson just threatened me, again, and this time…" Luke rattled off the now familiar script. He then closed his phone and hoped they'd find Holly in time.

Well, he thought, time to take care of Jennifer.

As Luke biked down to Jennifer's house, he rehearsed in his head what he was going to say to her.

Jennifer stepped out onto the patio when she saw Luke.

"Hi Luke!" she beamed.

"Listen, Jennifer, you ruined my life. Olivia's too. So I don't want to see you or hear from you EVER AGAIN!" Luke snapped at her.

Then he pedaled away as fast as he could.

Behind him, Jennifer said to a bush, "You can come out now."

There was rustling, then Bryce Anderson stepped out.

**That concludes the first chapter!**


	2. Holly!

**So sorry I haven't updated! But... no one's reviewed anyway, so... This is in Luke's POV right now.**

I turned on the radio.

Sk8ter Boi by Avril Lavigne was playing.

_He__was__a__skater__boy,__she__said__see__ya__later__boy,__he__wasn__'__t__good__enough__for__her__… _I winced and changed the station.

Now LittleLove by Syntax was playing.

**(This song means a lot for the story so I'm putting all the lyrics.)**

_Sometimes we all war and cry_

_Sometimes we all kill and die_

_Sometimes we are running blind_

_Sometimes only pain we find_

Yep, I thought. Sometimes only pain I find, at least.

_I see you climbing mountains high_

_I see you paint vanilla sky_

_I see them scream I see them cry_

Or I hear them scream and cry. Bryce attacking Olivia's friends, I heard it all through the cell phone.

_I hear the old souls asking why_

_With a little love, with a little pain_

_Gonna work it out, gonna try again_

I hope we're gonna work it out…

_Breathing out a broken breath_

_Breathing up until the death_

_Breathing eyes they're shut but wide_

_Breathing on the other side_

_Teaching right is right to fight_

_You'll die tonight_

_With a little love, with a little pain_

_Gonna work it out, gonna try again_

_With a little heart, and a little soul_

_Gonna work it out, gonna try again_

_Mama had to say goodbye_

_Daddy's crying he never cries_

_Sister try to hold your face_

_Brother young the human race_

_Flying to a dangerous land_

_Remembering strength his fathers hand_

_Landing here to chance his fate_

_Arriving home it's golden gate_

_With a little love, with a little pain_

_Gonna work it out, gonna try again_

_With a little heart, and a little soul_

_Gonna work it out, gonna try again_

_Children dying for our war_

_Politician warm behind closed door_

_Blood red is the common law_

_Children crying how much more_

_Feelings move a deeper thought_

_Feelings are so so distraught_

_Feelings I see blood red sky_

_Feeings of just why oh why oh why_

Since when did Syntax write songs about my feelings?

_With a little love, with a little pain_

_Gonna work it out, gonna try again_

_With a little heart, and a little soul_

_Gonna work it out, gonna try again_

_Sometimes we all war and cry_

It wasn't just the lyrics, it was the tone too. I couldn't really stand this song anymore.

I turned off the radio and got up. I was going to go check on Olivia.

I walked into the hospital and waved at the nurse. "No change," she told me before going back to whatever she was doing.

I walked in and saw Holly sitting in one of the beds. I immediately felt guilty and came over to talk to her for a moment.

Rowley waved at me, and so did Greg, Patty, and Trista. I waved back and sat down on the bed next to Holly's.

"Holly, I'm really sorry this happened."

"Oh, it's OK. All you did was _lie__to__me__and__ask__me__out__while__you__still__liked__a__different__girl!__" _

I jumped back. "Um… I've got to go!" I blurted as I dashed back to Olivia.

Nothing had changed. The nurse was right. Olivia lay there looking exactly the same as ever.

Then, something changed.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked straight at me.

She asked, "Where am I?"

Then she frowned. "No. What I want to know is, _who_am I?"

**I'm so mean, aren't I? Not updating, then giving you a short chapter, then giving you a cliffhanger... Geez. No wonder everyone's not reviewing.**


	3. Who is This Strange Yet Familiar Boy?

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I am going to ask—who wants to be my beta? Whoever tells me the first name of the real Rutherford gets it! So let me know soon!**

Olivia (even though she doesn't know she's Olivia) POV

I looked at the strange-yet-familiar boy who was now looking at me in horror.

I noticed that I was in a hospital. My head was throbbing. Three girls and two boys watched me, one glaring at the strange-yet-familiar boy, the others looking excited.

They all seemed strange-yet-familiar as well.

I looked back at the first strange-yet-familiar boy. I decided to call him SYT Boy, for Strange-Yet-Familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked. My voice sounded kind of weird.

He started to look even more panicked. "Of course, I'm Luke, remember?"

So SYT Boy was named Luke. It suited him. His name seemed strange-yet-familiar as well.

I said, "No, I don't remember."

I looked at the other kids in here. They looked like they were in late middle school or early high school years.

The one glaring at SYT Boy, also known as Luke, I would call her Blondie-With-An-Attitude. The girl with pigtails and glasses and Harry Potter pajamas, I would call her Harriet Potter. The last girl, who had dark hair, I would call her Girl X because I wasn't entirely sure what her name should be.

The two boys, who I felt I knew, were staring at me. The chubby one looked like SYT Boy. I decided to call him Chubby SYTB because I seemed to remember something about SYT Boy and him, like they were family.

The last boy I didn't like much for some reason. He was small and looking at me anxiously. I decided to call him Ex-Boy. He seemed like those ex-boyfriends you see on TV.

Suddenly, SYT Boy pressed the nurse button on the wall. He then started to frown. "Olivia, you look like you're going to pass out again!" 

Was Olivia my name? I felt like it was something… I… knew…

When I opened my eyes, I saw three more people and a nurse standing over me.

I looked at the man. He had short hair and glasses. I decided to call him Kind Stranger, because he looked like one of those nice men.

The woman was holding my hand. She was thin and looked tired. I decided to call her Stranger Mother. Only a mother would be like this, but I had no idea who she was.

The college-age girl standing by the window looked like Stranger Mother. She had braces and looked worried, like everyone I saw. I decided to call her Stranger Sister, because if she was Stranger Mother's daughter, she was probably my sister.

"Olivia?" whispered Stranger Mother.

I said, "Yes?" Apparently that was my name.

"You remember me and Daddy, right?"

I wished that I could say yes, so that she would stop looking so terribly anxious. But I decided to tell the truth. "I can't remember much of anything right now."

She looked like crying, and I immediately felt terrible. Why was this stranger crying over me?

A docter walked in. The nurse, who had a name tag that read _Tammy_, led my mother a bit away.

"This doctor will see how severe your amnesia is," she told me.

I shrugged and sat up, wincing.

The doctor handed me a violin.

I stared at it. What did he want me to do?

"Do you remember how to hold this?" he asked.

I frowned. Did I?

I slowly settled the violin on my shoulder, under my chin. "Is this right?" I asked him.

He nodded and jotted something down on a piece of paper.

He then asked, "Do you know your name?"

I frowned and said, "Everyone is saying it's Olivia, and it feels like my name, but I'm not sure."

He nodded and jotted some more notes.

I decided to call him Dr. Nod-and-Jot.

He asked, "Can you remember anything at all?"

"Well, some of these people seem familiar. Some stuff feels familiar, but otherwise, no."

He nodded and jotted.

"What do you know about the criminal Bryce Anderson?"

**When I get a beta, I'll have them check out the next chapter and post it!**


	4. Revenge in Eleven Sentences

**Hey! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! No one's gotten Rutherford yet, but he has something to do with atoms! Google him or something. I'm going to put the names Olivia has given to her family and friends right here just to remind you who they are.**

**Stranger Mother- Olivia's mom**

**Stranger Sister- Olivia's sister**

**Kind Stranger- Olivia's dad**

**SYT Boy- Luke**

**Blondie-With-An-Attitude- Holly**

**Harriet Potter- Patty**

**Girl X- Trista**

**Chubby SYTB- Rowley**

**Ex-Boy- Greg**

**Dr. Nod-and-Jot- the doctor trying to help her regain her memories**

**Oh yeah, someone said that Olivia wasn't really the type to play violin. Well, just a random thing, she played way back in sixth grade (everyone's in eighth grade in this) but then stopped. Also, Olivia isn't as terrible as I portrayed her last fanfiction.**

**Oh, just something interesting, I memorized the first 30 elements of the periodic table! Randomly. I was bored, OK? I won't recite (or typecite) them here though.**

Doctor Nod-and-Jot looked at me expectantly.

"Um, nothing. Can I get back to you on that?" I asked.

He nodded and jotted something else down.

Then he got up and left.

Stranger Mother sat down by me again. "We're going to have your friend Trista fill you in on everything," she told me.

I shrugged. I didn't know which girl that was.

Then I saw Girl X, sitting down on my other side. "I'm Trista," she said.

I nodded and Stranger Mother got up to go somewhere.

"So, we go to Crossland Middle School. We're in the eighth grade. Your birthday is March 11th. You're thirteen right now." She filled me in on classes, people, and teachers for a while, then I suddenly said, "How did I get here?"

Girl X sighed. "Well, so, you were at a different school a while ago. You had a boyfriend named Luke. He was the boy you first saw. Then this girl, Jennifer, came and one day kissed Luke. You saw and thought that Luke was cheating on you. You then left. You started going to Crossland, and dated Greg, the small boy right there, for revenge. Luke's cousin, Rowley, he's right there, let Luke know. After a while, you dumped Greg and started going out with this guy named Bryce. Along the way, you made friends with me and Patty, who is over there. Then, Luke and you made up, but one day Bryce saw Luke, they fought, Bryce accidently knocked you out, and you ended up here."

I asked, "What about the blond girl?"

"Holly? She just tried to date Luke for a while. Didn't work out."

I frowned. "Why are all these people in the hospital?"

Girl X seemed to be at a loss for words. "Um, we were all in an accident on the bus."

I shrugged. "OK."

LINE BREAK (JUST PRETEND IT IS)

It was nighttime. I glanced around. Everyone was sleeping but me.

Suddenly the door opened.

I sat up slightly, head pounding. "Hello?"

A face loomed out of the darkness.

I recognized it.

**Cliffhanger.****It****kinda****sucked.****Sorry.****More****of****a****connecting-chapter****than****a****real****one.****So****this****is****just****a****bridge,****okay?****The****real****chapter****is****next.**


	5. Luke's Jar of Hearts

**So here's the next chapter. Sorry for swearing. I felt it was appropriate. Don't own Jar of Hearts.**

"Bryce?" I asked, dizzy.

I was about to say more when I felt him trying to drag me out of bed.

My eyes widened and I screamed.

Unfortunately, it wasn't very loud.

I saw someone moving behind Bryce.

Suddenly, a something came flashing down on his head and he crumpled.

"_That_was for Olivia, you ba$tard."

I looked at SYT Boy and felt even more dizzy all of a sudden.

"Luke?" I asked.

Luke's POV

She looked at me and I said gently, "That was Bryce. He was your other ex-boyfriend."

She whispered, "I know. I remember him."

She stared at me slightly creepily. "I remember you too."

She added, "I remember everything up until I read the note from Jennifer. Then it's just blank."

She suddenly looked angry again. "So get away from me!"

The police came rushing in suddenly. Everything was chaos after that, and I couldn't speak with Olivia, tell her that I hadn't done anything.

_One week later (yes, this is a line break.)_

Nobody's Point of View

Olivia looked at the lyrics to Jar of Hearts. She frowned.

She was going to school again, in hopes that it would help her recent memory. She remembered wanting to be in the talent show a little while ago.

So she had signed up to sing this song, but she was really nervous.

Luke had come, apparently to watch Rowley's magic show, and she still wasn't sure about him, even though everyone said it was all a misunderstanding.

Bryce was out there again, apparently having escaped. She wondered where he was. Her memories of him had been mainly happy, so why was everyone so upset?

Then she heard her name. "And up next, we have Olivia Xxxx singing Jar of Hearts, by Christina Perri!"

She walked out onto the stage nervously.

She took a deep breath and started to sing.

**(Italic is Luke's thoughts.)**

"I know I can't take one more step towards you

'Cause all that's waiting is regret

Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore

You lost the love I loved the most

_She probably picked this song because of me._

I learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

_Is she singing about me and her?_

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

_Now I feel REALLY guilty._

I hear you're asking all around

If I am anywhere to be found

But I have grown too strong

To ever fall back in your arms

_This really hurts. I hope she knows that._

I've learned to live half alive

And now you want me one more time

_Half alive… like when she was sleeping. Or right after we broke up. Or when she saw me with Holly._

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

_I am leaving scars. All over. On Holly, Greg, Rowley, Trista, Patty…_

Collecting your jar of hearts

_Holly's, Olivia's… Jennifer's._

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

Who do you think you are?

_A terrible person. A really terrible person._

And it took so long just to feel alright

Remember how to put back the light in my eyes

_I hated seeing you like that. I really did._

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed

'Cause you broke all your promises

_I know I did._

And now you're back

You're lookin' to get me back

_Yes, I am. But not in a bad way, please just understand that._

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

_Yes I am, you're right._

So don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

_I won't, not unless you want me to._

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?"


	6. Bryce Again

**Merry Christmas!**

Suddenly, Luke felt his phone buzz.

"Jefferson."

It was Bryce.

"I'm not bailing you out. Got it?"

"You don't need to. I got out myself."

"Prove it."

"I will. Hold up your hand. Left or right, it doesn't matter."

Luke held up his left hand.

"You're holding up the left hand."

"Okay, now what hand am I holding up?"

"Still the left. I'm here, Jefferson."

"OK, leave then."

"Nope."

"Olivia is quite the singer. It's too bad she won't be singing to you anymore."

"I'm calling the police."

"I'll be gone as soon as you hang up."

Well, what to do now?

Olivia's POV

I climbed down from the stage, glancing around. I noticed movement at one of the windows of the gym.

It was a face. There was a phone pressed to it.

Bryce!

I decided to go outside and talk to him. He surely wasn't as bad as everyone said. After all, I had dated him for a while.

I pulled my coat on and stepped outside, shivering.

"Bryce? Bryce Anderson?"

I saw him peering in the window as he said, "Speechless, Jefferson?"

He paused and then laughed. "No, I'm not gonna attack you… yet. All I want right now is Olivia."

_Click._

I paused and started to turn so that Bryce wouldn't catch me. He said _attack…_ I don't think he was joking.

But a twig—the downfall of every person ever to sneak away from a bad guy—snapped under my foot and Bryce turned towards me.

"Hello, Olivia. I think that you're coming with me."

"No," I said, a lot more bravely than I felt.

"Well, I believe that my… accomplice can convince you to come with us. She's very persuasive."

I felt something hit my head, giving me déjà vu, and I thought, _Not again _without meaning to_._

Then I collapsed.

**Again, Merry Christmas!**

**/**I**\**

/\\

/\\\\

/\\\\\\

**_IIII_**

( )

\ /


	7. I'm sorry

***THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER***I'M SORRY***

I already said this on my profile, but I'm going to stop updating. It's been ages, and on at least one of my stories, people are asking me to update, I know. But I really have no inclination to continue any of my stories. I still read Diary of a Wimpy Kid, but I've kind of fallen out of the fandom. As for Maximum Ride, I kind of just stopped after the series ended, because to be honest, the ending was terrible. I'm sorry, I know some of you guys actually liked my stories (I've been rereading them and ugh, younger self, how did you even?). I might come back someday, delete everything, and restart. I'm not sure yet.

I'm sorry I left you guys hanging, too-I just, like, stopped updating and didn't say anything about it.

Also, please don't leave hate reviews. They're not going to affect me.

Thanks for reading my stories, if you did. Bye.

-GreekHuntress

(And I would delete, but I'm not sure if it's possible, or if it is, how to do it.)


End file.
